


突然亡命天涯

by NorthArctic



Category: Plata Quemada | Burnt Money (2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthArctic/pseuds/NorthArctic
Summary: 烈焰焚币电影。用这么大意境的标题很惭愧，和内容不甚相关，但太契合两人带给我的感受了（2019/10. 补档）
Relationships: Marcelo "El Nene" Brignone/Roberto "Angel" Dorda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	突然亡命天涯

*

耶和华在看着我们吗，我的天使。nene附在angel耳边用喑哑的气声说。

angel随着他的节奏一下下蹭动着床单，看着昏暗的房顶出神，说，他在，他一直都在。上帝不会要我入他的殿堂，我只求玛丽亚的宽恕，然后便心甘情愿地进地狱。

好的，好的，地狱，我们一起。nene将他的手扣的越发紧，力度足以使得身下人指节发麻。angel将湿润的目光移回他的脸颊，才发现自己从始至终被一双多么柔和的眼睛注视着。他喘息着笑了，抬手攀上nene的脸颊，注视着那瞳孔后布宜诺斯艾利斯的一汪淡湖，上帝啊无论多少次他还是要溺毙其中---

不会的，不会的。他说，你属于天堂，我早就听见了无数次日后的审判，你的心比天平那端的金羽毛沉重百倍呢，即便天堂也很少见这么赤诚的心。

nene将自己的脸颊更深地埋进爱人滚烫汗湿的掌心，为柔软的触感而逸出满足的喟叹。怎么可能，亲爱的，我杀了那么多人。反正无论天堂还是地狱，我要和你一起。你圣经管那个叫什么，堕天？

angel一下子笑得更厉害了，手无力地垂下来，被nene接住重又满意地死死扣紧。你要为了我堕天吗，那很痛，坠落九天九夜会烧尽翼上所有洁白的羽毛。nene嗤笑一声，拔毛嘛，那算什么，你不嫌我丑就行。

angel咯咯地笑着，nene痴迷地俯身盯着他看，目不转睛。月色只能模糊地映亮半边脸颊，明灭与阴影间唯有那双眼睛燃着栗木与焦糖的光泽。他的眼神永远清亮而懵懂，如同处子般单纯，轻信。像他们偷过的秘鲁产的琥珀，攥在手里温温润润，还隐约生着热；又像圣诞夜的毛衣与太妃糖，巧克力甜得人也一并融化在摇椅里。总之，是他此前从未拥有过的东西。比如珍宝，比如温暖的归宿与溢出心头的爱，比如誓要厮缠终生，至死不渝的冲动。

他们都没再说话，有什么不言自明的东西不约而同地攫住了两颗贴紧的心脏。angel主动挣扎着抬起身子迎向nene的嘴唇，揽着身上人壮实的腰背倒进潮湿的床单里，腿也从善如流地挂上腰际。他们像两头兽般互相索取，在彼此的口腔里品尝鲜血的锈蚀与甜腥。

nene说过我的手指有锯末的味道，angel昏昏沉沉地想，尝起来会和这一样吗。

这个念头闪过后他就再也没有思考的余裕了，nene惩罚他走神般深深顶了几下，在他猝不及防的颤抖中调笑着再度在他的颈侧落下绵绵密密的吮吻，郑重其事又无比深情。

**

angel每个礼拜去教堂忏悔，nene就倚在门口远远地看他隐没在三两教众中的背影。教堂里通常很暗，斑驳明丽的彩窗投下稀薄的光束，映亮窗边一小片纷飞的尘土，街道上小孩子追逐笑闹着。他们居所附近的教堂很小很破败，排排长椅都掉了漆，一片暗淡的朱红，一片木质的浅黄纹理。

angel低头跪着，十字架交叉处的阴影正正投下来，横亘在他宽阔的脊背上。像一道千斤重的枷锁，又像地底不怀好意，伸出利爪的恶鬼逃窜到了人间，牢牢攀附住虔诚祈祷着的凡人的命运。而angel似是浑然不觉，俯身甘愿承受着阴影的重量，被困在无形的诅咒中叩首。

nene看得心口发噎，只想冲进去拽起地上的爱人把他带进门外无边无际的日光中去，说，去他妈的耶稣基督，他救不了你，你还有我。他狠狠地盯着那矗立的十字架和上面扭曲的人形，你凭什么，他的眼神似要把那千百年前伯利恒的受难者千刀万剐，他究竟是犯了什么罪，你凭什么这样惩罚他。

因为你啊，都是因为你。脑海中有个声音喃喃响起，逼得nene的眼眶发热。

要不是洗手间的那一夜，要不是你说了要给他住处带他回家，angel也不会再次犯尽罪愆。他才刚挨过六年的牢狱之灾啊，你能没给他一个安稳的日子，却重又把他的生命填满了鲜血，逃亡，杀戮与冰冷的枪械。他真的没有恨过我把他拉回泥潭吗？

nene点起一根烟将烟雾狠狠的吞食进肺里，再缓缓吐出来。刚才祈祷的人三三两两走出了门，不时有人掠过他时投来不赞成的怒视，大概在上帝眼皮子底下抽烟是什么大逆不道的行径。nene轻轻皱起眉，嘴角却肆无忌惮地挑起来，一瞬不瞬地注视着情人站起身，独自走向圣母玛利亚的神像。

他想起给angel处理伤口，那个莽莽撞撞的傻子总会带着比自己更深更重的伤回来。或许这就是为什么自己伤得没那么重---nene取下烟叹了口气，上升的白雾与神笼前的袅袅青烟混合在视线中，模糊了教堂中央他尘世的天使。

他们不能去医院，能从药店买到的麻醉剂剂量又十分有限。每次他捂着angel的嘴把他摁在沙发或床上，右手毫不留情地用镊子探入血肉中翻找着弹片或玻璃碎渣。好了，坚持一下，嘘，我找到它了。他隔着自己的手掌胡乱而用力地吻住angel的嘴唇，双腿制住身下人的挣动，镊子猛地扯出来。好了，好了，我在。angel疼得浑身脱力瘫软在他怀里颤抖，他一遍又一遍地吻去额头的冷汗，手指插入发隙间安抚。nene拿过酒瓶灌进一大口，又捧住他的脸渡进对方嘴里。三番五次之后angel终于攒起些力气，湿漉漉的冲nene扯起些嘴角。一点也不痛。nene也冲他笑，手指捋开他汗湿的额发，将他紧紧抱在怀里，像是劫后余生。也像他接住中枪的angel的那个雨天。

他早已离不开他。任何一点他可能会走，或者他不爱他的可能性都能使他肝肠寸断，夜里频频被梦惊醒，醒来患得患失地将怀里人抱得更紧。

我才是那个有罪之人，因为一己私欲便诱惑着上帝的爱子陪我下地狱。

nene再回过神来，不知何时angel已经站到了身前，沐浴着阳光，正笑着看他。他连忙从门框上直起身，angel伸手轻轻取走了他唇间燃至尽头的香烟，折了一折，扔到脚下的沙地上用鞋尖碾灭。像他们初遇那样，也像后来的无数次。

“少抽烟。”angel轻轻拽过他的手往回走，“我每次都是为我们俩祈祷，你可不能先把自己糟蹋坏了。”nene后知后觉地扣住他的指尖跟上去，“好我不抽。但等去了纽约我只能靠你活着了，你可不能不要我。”angel在日光下转头冲他笑起来，孩子一般明亮又坚定。

***

他会抛下你，等着瞧吧，总有一天。

闭嘴！滚出我的脑子---

angel从惊惧中猛然睁眼，在满目晦暗里喘着粗气惊魂未定。身边揽着他的人动了动，兀自收紧了环在肩头的手臂，没被吵醒。他慢慢放松紧绷的身子，任由自己更多地贴近身边温暖的胸膛。脚尖踢到了昨夜未尽的半瓶烈酒，咕噜噜地滚进了座位底下。

angel听到大海的声音，哗，哗，浪潮一下下拍上岸边的礁石与沙滩。他转头看见粼粼波涛上升起的一轮银色弯钩，是布宜诺斯艾利斯的月亮。

他不属于这里，他的家在潘帕斯腹地牧民的小镇上。欲望与犯罪横流的南美巴黎，生活可以如天上人间，也可以像人间地狱，他们不过在见不得光的夹缝中谋个活路。但nene爱这座生养他的城市，那他便也爱。nene把身无分文无处可归的他带回了家，给他被褥，给他辣到流泪的酒与果腹的食物，还给他爱。不绝的情话，无微不至的关照，溺死人的目光，紧到窒息的怀抱。好像世界上非他不可，好像他才是救了他的稻草。

于是angel也爱他，更绝望更无法自拔。nene的眼中还有别人，还有那些源源不绝的新奇乐子，而angel跟在nene身后走，眼中只有nene，只容得下他一人。他用情欲爱他，用鲜血与吻爱他，掐断他的烟，固执而耐心地一次又一次。他更虔诚地祈祷，只求自己的罪不要牵连到天国的爱人。英文词典成了angel现世的圣经，用那些异国文字做钥匙才能打开纽约的重重门扉，他的应许之地，而nene便是他对未来唯一的信仰和仰仗。

他靠在nene的臂弯中昏昏沉沉地看着他月光下的睡颜，想起数次他夜里醒过来，nene也正这样伏在枕上看着他，眼睛眨也不眨。浪潮声规律而柔和地响在耳际，漆黑的水冲刷净了一切污秽。他几乎忘了他们正在永无止境地逃亡。案子一桩又一桩，凭他俩的本事，第二天报纸上只会有警察立案的头条，抓捕归案的新闻似乎永不会来到。

亡命天涯的路那么长，风声一过他们仍会回到布宜诺斯艾利斯城郊的公寓里，睡在床垫上看老旧的黑白电视机。但总有一天他们会一路向北踏上通往纽约的路，再也不回头。他们有的是钱，在那里也能正大光明地花。他们会有自己的房子，甚至一场像样的婚礼。

大海是无形的，无可比拟的，简单极了。✳

nene的睫毛颤动了几下，转头对上他投来的目光展开笑容。醒多久啦。他轻轻地用气声说，似乎怕惊醒了满车厢银亮如水的月色。angel没应声，揽过他的脖子缠绵地吻上去。

nene拉着他下车，他们手牵手走向澎湃的浪潮。夜风很快把身体吹透了，只有相握的手还尚有暖意。他们停在潮湿的沙滩上，涌来的海水漫过鞋底，再近一步便会沾湿裤脚。“Ángel” nene转身紧紧地抱住他，头埋在他的肩窝里。angel也回抱过去，下巴放在他的肩头抬头看向新月，一缕云缓缓地拂过那颗遥远的冰冷星球。

angel觉得鼻子发酸，说，nene，现在没有上帝了，他一点也看不见我们了。好。nene闷在他的衣领里回答。许久后，他不知不觉地揽着对方的腰背轻轻晃动起身体。

他们跳起上次游乐园中未尽的探戈，一心一意，毫无保留。偌大的天地间只有冰冷的月光，翻涌的海，和相拥的彼此。期待，又紧张，眼神交错，迟疑着掩不住深情，像初次见面，第一支烟，第一个吻。

他们此生也不会拥有比这更多的东西了。

\----End----

**Author's Note:**

> ✳ 源自《情人》
> 
> 再多bb几句…
> 
> 唉，果然除了yhsq就只会写这种没有情节的小玩意儿了，又意识流，又僵硬，不知所云。勉强能表达出些内心感受，我写的文字太无力了。那种深入骨髓的壮烈与浪漫动人得一塌糊涂，两人自始至终死心塌地爱着对方真的很好，对南美精神的表达也比死亡天使和墨西哥往事强了不知多少倍。
> 
> 布宜诺斯艾利斯是个好地方啊，怪不得春光乍泄要去阿根廷，真的是片很容易让人产生情怀的土地
> 
> 情人里那句话，是高三还在看足球同人时一位太太用过的，她的文当时对我触动太深了。虽然我俩都已经出坑，但始终念念不忘，终于有机会致敬一下。
> 
> 感谢每一位看完的朋友


End file.
